Frozen
by Rapunzel Elsa y Anna
Summary: Elsa Arendall una niña, que le hacen bullying, sus padres deciden aislarla junto con su hermana Anna, consiguiéndoles una tutora para cada una, Elsa se pasa la vida encerrada en su cuarto, así que sus padres deciden contratarle una psicóloga que la pueda ayudar con sus problemas. Moderno (Frozen es propiedad de disney)
1. Prologo

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo) **

Prologo

Elsa Arendall una niña, que le hacen bullying, sus padres deciden aislarla junto con su hermana Anna, consiguiéndoles una tutora para cada una, Elsa se pasa la vida encerrada en su cuarto, así que sus padres deciden contratarle una psicóloga que la pueda ayudar con sus problemas, mientras que Anna, desde que sus padres la sacan de la escuela no tiene ni un solo amigo así que trata de jugar con su hermana ignorando por completo los problemas de Elsa.


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

PDV de Elsa

Nunca han sentido que todo el mundo esta en contra tuya, que no importa lo que hagas todos te dirán que estas mal, pues yo si me llamo Elsa Arendall y esta es mi historia.

Yo nací y crecí en una pequeña ciudad llamada Arendelle en Estados Unidos, mis padres son el señor y la señora Arendall y son muy muy muy ricos, ya que son dueños de las empresas Arendall, y tengo una hermana menor llamada Anna. Cuando tenia 9 años mis padres me sacaron de las escuela por que siempre me molestaban y lo sigo recordando como si fuera ayer.

**Flash back**

Todo comenzó a la hora del recreo y como de costumbre yo estaba sola, mi hermana Anna se me acerco junto con su amigo Olaf y me dijeron "Elsa quieres venir a jugar con nosotros" al mismo tiempo, y yo simplemente les conteste "No gracias, saben que prefiero estar sola"; entonces ellos se fueron. Despues de un rato llegaron un grupo de niñas que siempre me molestaban y me en pesaron a molestar como siempre diciéndome cosas como "Hola loca" o "Hola fenómeno" o "Hola horrenda" como resultado yo tranquilamente les conteste "Ya váyanse, saben que no me importa lo que me digan" y ellas ya hartas de que yo nunca les hiciera caso a sus burlas me aventaron y caí en un charco provocando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, (todos alumnos ningún maestro ya que todos estaban en una junta), mi hermana Anna se acerco corriendo hacía mi y me ayudo a levantarme y les dijo "Dejen a mi hermana en paz, locas", y ellas solo la aventaron al mismo charco que a mi, diciéndole "Este no es asunto tuyo tonta mejor regresa con tu amiguito" (como Anna tenia 6 años no era rival para una de 9),yo me enoje mucho y golpe a la niña en la cara, acto seguido ella me volvió a golpear,para ser sinceros ni siquiera me dolió, esa chica era muy débil, pero Anna pensó que me había dolido porque rápidamente se paro y se puso en frente de la niña y como no la vi la golpe en la cara muy fuerte, me asuste mucho y luego luego intente pararla pero ella estaba inconsciente (al parecer tenia mas fuerza de lo que creía), así que la cargue, fui corriendo a la enfermería y cuando llegue Anna despertó, y le tuve que decir todo lo que paso a la enfermera, así que llamo a mi maestra, la maestra de Anna y a las 3 niñas que me molestaron, (y a la que golpe también la tuvo que atender al parecer le había roto la nariz) mi maestra me envió un reporte y llamaron a mis padres para que se llevaran a Anna. Cuando mis padres llegaron les tuve que volver a explicar toda la historia y cuando termino sus padres pidieron permiso para llevarme también y les dijeron que si así que me fui con ellos.

**N/A**

Es mi primer fanfiction y espero que les este gustando, se que es un poco corto pero trabaje mucho para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 2

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

PDV de Elsa

**Flash back**

Cuando llegamos al hospital revisaron Anna tenia el ojo izquierdo morado y le sangraba un poquito la nariz y, yo probablemente estaba mas asustada que Anna, me sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a Anna y tenía ganas de llorar, pero fui fuerte y oculte mis lagrimas, no quería preocupar mas a Anna, me sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a mi hermanita y ya no pude resistir mas las lagrimas y llore, mis padres y Anna me dijeron que todo iba a estar bien pero yo seguí llorando.**  
**

Al llegar a mi casa corrí ignorando a todos los que nos saludaban y me encerré en el baño, mi casa era muy grande, pues como lo había dicho antes mis padres eran muy ricos, había millones de habitaciones, pero no me quise encerrar en mi cuarto, ya que compartía el cuarto con Anna, después de unos minutos tocaron mis padres y Anna y yo no quise abrir después de 10 minutos dejaron de tocar y después de unos 30 minutos yo salí le pedí disculpas a Anna y me fui a acostar un rato y después de unos 5 minutos me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté eran las 3:30 p.m. y escuche que subía alguien era Kai (el mayordomo) y me pregunto si quería comer algo y le conteste que no y entonces se fue y yo me quede ahí sin hacer nada, después de unos 30 minutos llego Anna, quería jugar con migo, pero le dije que no, me sentía muy mal por lo de Anna y Anna solo se fue. A la hora de cenar fue igual no quise bajar y me volvieron a ofrecer y volví a decir que no.

Al día siguiente no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela y no por querer quedarme otro rato dormida o porque tenia flojera como la mayoría, no yo no quería ir a la escuela porque no quería seguir soportando las burlas de los demás y tenia miedo que volviera a pasar lo que paso el día anterior pero aun así me levante,me cambien y me peine en una trenza como siempre, cuando baje todos estaban comiendo y Anna con su sonrisa como siempre creo que eso me izo sentir un poco mejor pero aun así me sentía mal y no quería ver a Anna a la cara, yo no quería desayunar pero insistieron demasiado y comí un plato de fruta.

Cuando llegue, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a mi,mientras me sentada en mi lugar habitual al fondo,todos empezaron a murmurar y señalarme, todavía faltaba 10 minutos para que tocaran y la maestra llegara por lo tanto tendría que aguantar sus miradas otros 10 malditos minutos, nadie se me acerco y eso fue algo bueno, pero seguían mirando, como si esperaran a que yo volviera a explotar. Después de un rato llego la maestra y empezamos a trabajar, en ningún momento de la clase yo opine o levante la mano, y tal vez sea la única niña de 9 nueve años que pensara eso, pero no quería que llegara la hora de salir al recreo, ya que tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo, y después de un buen rato llego el momento que mas temía: la hora del recreo .Yo le pedí a la maestra que si me podía quedar en el salón, pero por desgracia me dijo que no, así que tuve que salir.

Cuando salí al recreo me senté en el mismo lugar en donde normalmente me sentaba, era una jardinera vieja con una reja de hierro un poco oxidada (a pesar de que mis padres eran muy ricos no iba a la mejor escuela de Arendelle) y entonces llegaron ellas, me empezaron a molestar diciendo exactamente lo mismo que me dijeron el día anterior y otra vez me volvieron a tirar, al mismo maldito charco, pero ahora yo no hice nada, realmente no me importaba y no quería meterme en problemas otra vez, deje que me dijeran de todo y que me aventaran las veces que quisieran al fin y al cabo no me importaba lo que me pasara en ese momento, pero luego llego...

**N/A**

Lo siento por dejarlos así pero creo que sera mas divertido así, quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios y tratare de subir los capítulos rápido pero no prometo nada, como tengo muchas cosas de la escuela pero pronto saldré de vacaciones. Gracias por leer y espero que les este gustando.


	4. Capitulo 3

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

PDV de Elsa

Pero luego llego... Kristoff Bjorgman, era un niño que iba en mi salón nunca habíamos hablado pero varias veces sentía que me miraba y no de esa manera como lo hacían todos, si no de una manera como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de mi, era alto y se veía fuerte y tenía un hermoso cabello rubio que parecía de princesa y unos lindos ojos cafés, en fin, el les grito a las niñas "Déjenla en paz, o si no" "O si no que, tu no nos puedes golpear" respondieron ellas y el respondió "O si no le diré a la maestra" y ellas pusieron una cara de muérete, que me hizo reír en el interior, después ellas dijeron "Cuídate gorda, que la próxima vez no estará tu noviecito" y después de eso se fueron y yo solo murmure "No es mi novio", luego Kristoff me miro y dijo "Siempre funciona" y me ayudo a pararme, los pensamientos que me pasaban por la cabeza eran *¿Por que me ayudo si nunca me habla?* *¿Que es lo que quiere?* *O ¿sera que solamente quiere ser bueno con migo?*, era raro que el niño que ni es tu amigo y ni te habla te defendiera, pero aun así pensé que era tierno, y entonces le dije "Gracias, ¿como puedo compensarte?", esperando a que como todo un caballero dijera, que de ninguna manera, pero no me respondió exactamente de la manera que quería que me respondiera "De ninguna manera Elsa, yo solo quería ayudarte"; en ese momento sentí que me sonrojaba y esperaba que el no viera, pero luego lo arruino, me dijo "Solo dile a tu hermana que yo te salve";en ese momento me enoje y mucho,le dije "Lo sabía, sabía que nunca nadie podría ser bueno conmigo sin esperar algo a cambio", y con eso me fui.

Solo camine enojada, mis pasos eran fuertes y creo que en vez de caminar estaba pisoteando, no sabía que hacer, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar;no podía esconder las lagrimas ni un minuto mas, trataba de ser fuerte, y esperar a llegar a mi casa y como siempre encerrarme, llorar, lavarme la cara y salir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no pude mas y en ese mismo momento entre en llanto, mis lagrimas eran cada vez mas fuertes y todos los niños que pasaban por ahí se empezaron a dar cuenta de ello, de repente otra vez, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, me empece a desesperar, odiaba que todos se me quedaran viendo, así que escondí mis lagrimas (para ser de 9 años, sabía como esconder las lagrimas), y empece a caminar, como si no pasara nada. Solo caminaba, vagaba sola, (como siempre), solo deseando que tocaran para entrar al salón. Después de unos minutos, por fin tocaron, me sentía aliviada por eso,y entre.

La clase fue muy aburrida, apenas y puse atención, solo veía el reloj esperando a que sonara el timbre para salir. Después de un tiempo mi deseo se hizo realidad, por fin pudimos salir. Cuando salí me tuve que esperar por Anna, cuando por fin salio, iba con Olaf, estaban hablando y riendo, me alegraba de que por lo menos a ella si le fue bien en la escuela; me alegraba de que Anna pudiera tener amigos y mas uno como Olaf, ellos dos tenían ese tipo de amistad tan fuerte que nada ni nadie lo puede romper. Anna se despidió de Olaf y fue corriendo conmigo, ella como siempre me mostró su tierna y enorme sonrisa, al parecer no guardaba rencores por lo del golpe, estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando la interrumpí diciendo "Camina Anna, tenemos que ir a buscar Kai", y empece a caminar. Kai siempre nos esperaba en la parada del autobús y allí estaba.

Me subí al coche, y Anna me siguió, creo que noto que no tuve un buen día, si no, me hubiera preguntado, y Kai pensó lo mismo.

Al llegar a casa, no estaban mis padres, lo cual no era una sorpresa, siempre estaban fuera, pero yo lo entendía, tenían demasiado trabajo, que ni siquiera pueden pasar un tiempo con sus hijas. Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, solo tenia ganas de llorar y dormir, de hecho dicen que las personas que duermen mucho, es porque quieren escapar de su realidad, y para ser sincera yo si creo eso.

**N/A**

Lo siento tanto por tardarme, es que ya tenía una parte del capitulo, pero se me borro y como hay momentos de inspiración para cada parte y mi momento para la parte que se me borro se fue y entonces pues me tuve que esperar asta mi próximo momento de inspiración pero por fin lo termine.

Espero que les este gustando.


	5. Capitulo 4

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

PDV de Elsa

**Flash Back**

Y desde ese día entre en una gran depresión, ya no quería comer, no quería ir a la escuela y deje de sonreír, me dejo de importar todo lo que me pasara; como siempre esas estúpidas niñas me siguieron molestando, pero ya me daba igual, nadie me ayudaba, de hecho todos se reían de mi, aveces pensaba decirle a mis padres, pero cuando por fin reunía el valor que necesitaba, me decían que habláramos luego, me sentía sola, triste, desanimada y culpable sin ninguna razón.

A los pocos meses Kai y Gerda se empezaron a dar cuenta de mi notable cambio de animo y le dijeron a mis padres, ellos decidieron ir con un psicólogo, llamado Pabbie, ya era algo viejo, pero no demasiado, también tenia una hija que mas o menos debería tener la misma edad que mi madre; según yo, su hija se llamaba Bulda y estaba casada, y se preguntaran ¿como se tanto sobre la vida personal de mi psicólogo?, pues verán, el señor Pabbie me contó que su hija entro en una depresión igual que yo, solo que su depresión era porque no podía tener hijos o algo así.

Después de unos meses se dieron cuenta que no ayudaba en nada, así que Pabbie les dijo a mis padres que la depresión se debía a que me molestaban demasiado y lo que paso con Anna, así que mis padres decidieron sacarme de la escuela y tristemente a Anna también, y nos consiguieron una tutora para cada una, solo que mi tutora también era una psicóloga y me cambiaron de cuarto. Desdé ese día ya no salia de mi cuarto, me sentía tan sola, pero es mejor estar sola, que estar con alguien que solo te ara sufrir.

Con el paso de los años me quedaban menos ganas de seguir, seguir luchando, de seguir intentando, simplemente de seguir viviendo. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir era una banda llamada FROZEN TIME, osea tiempo congelado, era una banda que hacía canciones en diferentes idiomas, me encantaban sus canciones, en especial la de let it go, era mi favorita, es que había una parte que decía, PERO ESTOY ALIVIADA POR LLORAR, era hermosa esa canción y me daba fuerzas para seguir.

Anna todos los días tocaba a mi puerta,quería jugar conmigo a algo no importa a que fuera mientras jugara con ella, pero no salía; siempre en los días de invierno cuando la nieve blanca caía, Anna tocaba a mi puerta y me preguntaba, que si quería hacer un muñeco, y yo le respondía que no. Me sentía tan triste, sola, sin ganas de nada, que un día sin darme cuenta me empece a cortar, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no lo tenía que hacer, pero hay veces que te lastiman tanto que sientes la necesidad de lastimarte físicamente, y así fue como me volví mas callada, mis noches mas largas, mis heridas mas grandes, mis mangas mas largas, mis comidas mas pequeñas, me volví mas delgada, mi música mas fuerte y nadie lo noto.

Los años pasaron y Anna dejo de tocar; pensar en eso me deprimía aun mas, saber que por mi culpa Anna perdió a su único y mejor amigo, ella ya no era una niña tenía 15 años, 15 años cuando paso ¡EL ACCIDENTE!

**N/A**

Y ya termine el capitulo 4, si, se que Elsa ahorita es un "poco" infeliz, pero ya saben lo que dicen, TIENES QUE SUFRIR UN POCO, (o en el caso de Elsa mucho), PARA PODER SER FELIZ

P.D

Ese pequeño fragmento de canción de PERO ESTOY ALIVIADA POR LLORAR, es de la canción let it go de Demi Lovato, me encanta esa canción y la traducción ni se diga, escúchenla, es muy bonita.


	6. Capitulo 5

**N/A**

**(Frozen y los personajes son propiedad de disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

PDV de Elsa

**Flash Back**

El día del accidente yo lo considero el peor día de mi vida, por lo menos hasta ahora. Mis padres tenían que irse de viaje durante dos semanas y yo me quedaría a cargó; vi como Anna se despedía de ellos, les había dado un abrazo y dicho que los vería en dos semanas; pero yo no me despedí igual, les dije que si tenían que viajar y ellos me dijeron que confiaban en mi, y nada mas, sin abrazo, sin un beso de despedida, sin un adiós o un te quiero, solo veía como se iban sin saber que iba a ser la ultima vez que pueda hacer eso.

Estaba encerrada en mi cuarto, ya habían pasado las dos semanas y llegarían en cualquier momento, había estado lloviendo desde la mañana, muy fuerte para mi gusto. Usaba un suéter azul marino que me cubría todo el brazo, también tenia puestos mis audífonos, let it go a todo volumen, cuando escucho que alguien toca muy fuerte mi puerta, gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón, me apresure a abrir la puerta, era Gerda; tenía lagrimas en los ojos y terror en la mirada, no comprendía nada de lo que me decía.

-Gerda cálmate- dije mientras ponía mis manos en sus hombros.

-Hay mi niña Elsa, algo muy malo acaba de pasar- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

-Que sucede- dije entrando en pánico.

-Sus padres han tenido un accidente- dijo llorando.

-¡Que!- grite aterrada. -Y están bien.-

-Creo que no, están muy grave, tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo- dijo tratando de conservar la calma.

-Ok- dije, mientras cerraba mi puerta. -¿Ya le dijeron a Anna?- dije mientras me dirija a su habitación.

-Si, esta esperándonos abajo- dijo mientras me detenía.

-Esta bien, entonces hay que irnos- digo mientras me regreso hacía las escaleras.

Cuando baje recuerdo ver a Anna llorando tapándose los ojos, fue muy duro ver a mi hermanita así, pero otra vez tuve que ser fuerte y no llorar.

Después subimos al coche, seguía lloviendo, la ventana estaba empañada y no se podía ver nada; recuerdo que llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos de lana, así que, limpie un pequeño pedazo, lo suficientemente grande como para ver; cuando termine de hacer eso,recuerdo que vi mi reflejo, era el reflejo de una cara triste, pálida, sin vida, luego dirigí mi vista hacía Anna, estaba recargada en la ventana, viendo hacía abajo, recuerdo que quise hablar, pero luego me arrepentí, y volví a lo mio.

Al llegar al hospital, seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, antes de bajar me ofrecieron una sombrilla, pero no quise, prefería caminar así. Cuando llegamos recuerdo que Gerda y Kai fueron al escritorio de la recepcionista a preguntar sobre mis padres. Me quede ahí parada sin hacer nada solo viendo a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, la mayoría se veía triste y los demás preocupados, sentía pena por esas personas.

Cuando por fin les dijeron a Gerda y Kai, en donde estaban mis padres, recuerdo que nos dijeron que estaban en diferentes cuartos así que teníamos que escoger quien ver primero.

-A mi madre- dijimos Anna y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien pasen por aquí- dijo la enfermera.

Nunca olvidare la imagen que vi al llegar ahí, estaba mi madre tendida en la cama, se veía muy débil, tenía un collarín y unos pequeños raspones con un poco de sangre en la frente; Anna y yo corrimos hacía ella y la abrazamos, como si no hubiera un mañana, porque para ella ya no lo iba haber, Anna comenzó a llorar en su regazo, mientras mi madre trataba de consolarla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Yo solo la abrazaba, sin hacer nada, entonces Anna paro de llorar y mi madre hablo, sigo recordando cada palabra a la perfección.

-Anna, Elsa mis amores- dijo mientras nos agarraba las manos. -Las quiero mucho mis niñas, y haber sido su madre fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-No mami no digas eso, a ti y a mi padre todavía les quedan muchas mas años por vivir- dijo Anna con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Anna tiene razón mamá vas a vivir muchos años mas- dije yo cuando por fin pude hablar.

-No, no es cierto, no me siento bien, me siento débil y cansada- dijo ella con un poco de dificultad al hablar. -Pero déjenme les digo algo mis niñas, quiero que me prometan que siempre van a estar unidas, y que siempre se van a querer- en ese momento junto nuestras manos. -Porque ustedes dos son hermanas.-

-Te lo prometo mami- dijo la pequeña Anna, llorando todavía.

-También te lo prometo mamá- dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Anna mi linda niña por favor puedes salir un momento- dijo mi madre tratando de parecer calmada.

-O claro que si- dijo Anna un poco triste. -Te quiero mucho mami, y pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, adiós- y la abrazo, luego se fue.

-Ahora si Elsa, quiero que conserves esto- dijo mi madre, mientras agarraba su collar del mueble que estaba junto a la cama; era un hermoso collar de copo de nieve, con una cadena de plata y unos pequeños diamantes azules en el centro y en las esquinas.

-A estado en la familia durante años, se suponía que te lo tendría que dar cuando cumplas los 21 años pero como no podre estar contigo ese día, quise entregártelo ahora- dijo ella dándome el collar.

-No mamá no digas eso, tu vas a estar conmigo muchos años mas, porque yo te necesito- recuerdo eso perfectamente bien, y mas lo que sigue después.

-No Elsa, eso no es cierto, así que quiero que me prometas una cosa- dijo ella con su voz muy débil.

-Lo que tu quieras mamá- dije, empezando a llorar.

-Prométeme que lucharas para salir de tu depresión Elsa, tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase tu seguirás luchando- dijo mi madre, un poco seria.

-Te lo prometo mamá, te lo prometo- lo ultimo lo dije entrando en llanto.

Y con eso mi mamá sonrió, dio un suspiro y dejo de respirar; la maquina en la que estaba conectada mi mamá, empezó a hacer ese sonido que todo el mundo odia, que significa que la persona a la que esta conectada acaba de partir a una mejor vida. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, pedía ayuda a todo pulmón, llego a toda prisa Anna, y después de ella, los doctores, para tratar de hacer algo, pero ya era imposible, la habíamos perdido, Anna y yo lloramos desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de mi madre, pero solo duramos así unos minutos, luego salimos todavía llorando, queríamos ver a mi padre, pero cuando preguntamos por el, nos dijeron que ya había muerto, y en ese momento ya era oficial, Anna y yo eramos huérfanas.

El funeral fue un par de días después, yo no tenia fuerzas para ir, así que Anna se tuvo que presentar sin mi. Estaba muy triste y al mismo tiempo enojada conmigo misma, me sentía muy mal porque ni siquiera le pude decir te quiero a ninguno de los dos, y eso me hizo recordar una cita de un libro que había leído hace unos años : _"__tal vez tu puedas permitirte el lujo de esperar. Tal vez para ti haya un mañana. Tal vez para ti haya mil mañanas, o tres mil, o diez mil, y te quede tanto tiempo que puedas bañarte en él, entretenerte, dejar que se te escurra entre los dedos. Tanto tiempo que puedas desperdiciarlo. _  
_Pero para otras personas, solo queda un hoy. ¿Y sabes qué? Es imposible saber a cuál de los dos grupos perteneces",_ y así les paso a mis padres, ellos no sabían que pertenecían al segundo grupo.

**N/A**

Termine el capitulo, y si, lo se es muy triste pero bueno recuerden "Si quieres ver el arcoiris, tienes que soportar la lluvia"-Bajo la misma estrella.

Gracia a todos los comentarios, enserio gracias por comentar me ayudan mucho.

P.D

La cita de, "_tal vez tu puedas permitirte el lujo de esperar. Tal vez para ti haya un mañana. Tal vez para ti haya mil mañanas, o tres mil, o diez mil, y te quede tanto tiempo que puedas bañarte en él, entretenerte, dejar que se te escurra entre los dedos. Tanto tiempo que puedas desperdiciarlo. _  
_Pero para otras personas, solo queda un hoy. ¿Y sabes qué? Es imposible saber a cuál de los dos grupos perteneces"_ es deel libro "si no despierto" de Lauren Oliver, me encanta ese libro esta muy bueno, pero eso es mi opinión ya que hay personas a las que no les gusto pero bueno aun así.

Adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
